User talk:L0CKED334
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ink page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. You can also read some of the best stories our wiki has to offer by checking out Suggested Reading. Finally, you can check out stories written by authors of the wiki in User Stories. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 21:45, August 2, 2018 (UTC) RE: Thanks Sure thing! Glad I could help. On the contrary to other other's comment, I did enjoy the story. It was a nice descent into despair for the character. A gradual approach of things is something I favor a lot, so I applaud you for taking things slow, especially if this was your first story. Hope to see more from you in the future! Vngel W (talk) 19:32, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Draft for review14:46, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Hello dear sir, I have made a draft for review, can you read it dear sir? Review Needed```` Hello dear sir, I need some feedback on my pasta draft. https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:627651#49 Tell me how it is. Is it ready for primetime, or is there still some stuff to work on? Please tell me in the review, thank you. Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy Return the slab Okay so since we're doing the shameless advertisment gig here, do you mind checking this one out? The Devil Does Not Bargain for Souls Danke There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) Oh don't worry about it, I guess that's the whole point of the site, to read stuff... so I didn't mind reading your work, especially since it turned out to be pretty neat. I appreciate you taking your time with mine too :) You're Welcome! It was no trouble at all. Feel free to ask me for a review any time! J. Deschene (talk) 14:52, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Done and Done The thread has been closed, and the author shall be dealt with. Thank you for letting me know. If there are any other issues, do not hesitate to report them to me or one of my colleagues (although I am most likely to do them ASAP). Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 21:37, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Heads Up Hey Locked, I just wanted to inform you that it appears you qualify for your own category (10 story minimum). If you're interested, please see this blog for more information. Take care! Vngel W (talk) 14:55, September 10, 2018 (UTC) :No problem! I understand -- it took me some time to learn as well. To this day, I'm still learning new stuff. : Vngel W (talk) 15:14, September 10, 2018 (UTC) Kategory You indeed do qualify for a category. If you want, I can create it for you. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 15:36, September 10, 2018 (UTC) Can you write a pasta for me? May I request you to write a pasta for me. The pasta is about a woman who is impregnated by a strange entity. Just wanted to see how you would work with it. Steven"SpringBubba"SavoySteven"SpringBubba"Savoy (talk) 23:41, September 12, 2018 (UTC) I guess you can credit me...... I want you to write the story for me, but you can give me credit for the concept, if you'd like. RE: PotM For nominating a story, simply do this: Story Name - ~~~~ That will give the result you're looking for. Vngel W (talk) 13:45, September 13, 2018 (UTC) :Heya, no problem at all :) :It looks like the problem is occurring because you're still using VisualEditor to edit the page. See how in the page history, it says VisualEditor after your edit? Are you sure you're in source mode? :Underscorre talk - - 14:43, September 13, 2018 (UTC)